rbrgfandomcom-20200213-history
Shady Cladestine
"Nothing can stop me now! I am God! The Earth Pony Race and I shall now rule over all who dare stand in our way! I am THE GOD!" - - Cladestine's speech to the dead and exiled army after reaching "Godhood". Shady Cladestine is a white coated, half Unicorn half Zebra Anarchist who wishes to make the Earth Pony Race superior over all, and destroy all known Governments. Shady is very silly and mostly carefree less the situation call for it, in which he can get exceedingly Serious, to the point in which it scares some. Shady has two sister and no brothers, and he was also separated at birth from most of his family, and is on a journey to find them. Gifted with immensely powerful unicorn magic, Shady uses it as much as he can in his daily life. He is very shy at most times but can get playful to ponies he has warmed up too. When faced against the truth Rainbow Bunny Rabbit had told him about his true hatred and love, Shady finally fully fell into madness. Appearance Cladestine is white coated, red eyed, red and black maned unicorn, who wears a modified Changsan with a long collar that extends to the bottom of his chin. His mane and tail are long, ruffled and spiked. Specifically, Cladestine's mane and tail color splits into two at the middle, his tail having black on top, red on bottom, and his mane having red on the right, black on the left. Personality On the outside, Cladestine is a very shy and boring person, never talking to anyone except his sister, Radiance. He never denies helping anyone, and always tries not to make any enemies. Cladestine is very intelligent, and if asked about Earth Ponies, will ramble on about their greatness. However, on the inside, he is secretly a tremendously manipulative and emotionless pony, never caring about anything, lest it is an Earth Pony or his family members. He will go to immeasurable lengths to get what he desires to create his perfect envision for his world. Only few ponies reside in his heart, but even they are subject to his perfect envision. When the 'truth' was revealed to him, Shady's outer masked personality became crushed, and his inner self was revealed, but even more apathetic. History Born in a apocalyptic world at the hands of a iron-fisted ruler, Shady and his sisters had to be sent into another dimension to save them from being oppressed over the king of the land. Memory wiped from ever being sent to and from, Shady had been taken under the wing of his father's friend, Dusky Overcast, who had been a very demanding pony. Pushed so intensely by his new family, Shady's heart grew cold and he became extremely reclusive to everybody around him. Eventually, Shady had been going to an all unicorn school, and met Radiance, who he had forgotten was his sister. The Variegation Phase Coined the Variegation Phases by the Rainbow Bunny Rabbit, The Variegation Phase is a set of events and time phases in which Cladestine went through that incited his hatred for other races and insanity. Variegation Phase: Zero Since being sent to school, Shady had been bullied almost everyday by his fellow classmates, and only Radiance stood up for him. One day, after running away from his bullies, Shady stumbled upon a farm that had been inhabited by many Earth Ponies. Interested, Shady begun to work with the Earth Ponies and found himself surprised that they could live without being gifted with wings or a horn. This was the start of his complete love for Earth Ponies, and hatred for other races. Variegation Phase: One Brutally beaten at home and school, Shady closed his cold heart even more, the only ones left in it being Earth Ponies and Radiance. Angry at the Monarchic government for being filled with only Alicorns and certain rich ponies, Shady vowed to destroy them and all that they hold dear for not having a place in his envisioned of what the world should be. Realizing he couldn't do the task of destroying the government on his own, Shady asked the loyal Radiance, who he still did not know was his sister, to help him achieve his ultimate goals. Slowly, Shady's mind was going mad from the beatings he had received. Variegation Phase: Two Almost completely given up on life, Shady had no longer any qualms about killing, manipulating or anything evil. Falling into the ever infinite cesspool of insanity, Shady had now spent his days predominately with Radiance, causing whatever trouble he could for the Unicorn, Pegasus and Alicorn race. Heart now fully cold and almost empty, Shady now only cared about Radiance and the Earth pony race, to the point where he would defend them, no matter the argument, to his life. Then, one day, another Unicorn appeared had before Shady, wielding magic almost as strong as him, and made a complete mockery of the Earth ponies. Shady, angered at the unknown unicorn, engaged in battle with him. Variegation Phase: Three Unknown to Shady, the unicorn had many friends with him, and called them out to help beat up Shady. Seeing Shady overwhelmed, Radiance joined in the battle. Although Shady was for the most part out-powering the gang, the unknown Unicorn leader would not go down easily. The Unicorn proclaimed a final blow to Shady, and charged with all his magic, Shady did the same, and then suddenly everything went black. Power '''Magic * '''Being a Unicorn, Shady is able to control magic. SSCSSC